


Humandroid: Life As A Human, Life As An Android

by Eagle_Nebula



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Androids, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Nebula/pseuds/Eagle_Nebula
Summary: After a lot ups and downs, a 15 years old waitress becomes the new master of vocaloids and other androids.....in who, she was never interested before. Due to the contrast lifestyle, the teen human girl turns out to be a ruthless master who constantly mistreats the official vocaloids by pointing out them being just machines.......until, one certain blonde vocaloid is determined to take any kind of step to prove himself much more than an android, even if that includes doing 'other' things to his new teen master. Story of a human girl dealing with android singers.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first story in this site. Hope you all enjoy. 

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the plot of the story, and the main protagonist/Master of the vocaloids. The rest of all the characters belong to Yamaha Corporation and other manufacturers. 

 **Warning:** Later chapters will contain smuts. 

* * *

  **$~Present~$**

"Master, we would like to go to the summer festival today." 

I did not look to see who it was, since I knew the voice of the teal haired mechanical diva well enough. The most popular vocaloid to others, and to me,...the most irresponsible android, Miku Hatsune.

Without looking up from my lab-work, I sternly replied, "I thought Krypton held a recording session for some special summer festival songs today, for you all except Kagamine L."

"Yes, but...the festival will be over." Miku whined, "And we have to wait for next year."

"You went last year, didn't you?" I narrowed my hazel eyes to her teal ones. "As far I've been informed, you ditched Krypton's last year recording session for the same reason, and Mr. Hiyama had to pay for compensation. I am not doing the same mistake, Hatsune."

Then I saw another two official vocaloids, Kaito Shion and Rin Kagamine. "Master, could you please request them to postpone it?"

"Why do you always have to make yourself an idiot, Shion?" I spat to him coldly, "They are recording for the summer festival so, if we postpone the recording, will that be anymore summer festival?! Besides, Megurine has already left for the studio. Why don't you learn sincerity from her?!"

"Tch, why do you always have to be so rude?!" Of course it was Rin, known as rebel among the androids.

"Because, I manage a bunch of dumb androids!" My anger was growing. "Last time when I allowed you all to go to the amusement park, you held a public concert on the spot instead of getting on rides, and I had to hear from Krypton! Not only that, because of you, I had to face lots of embarrassments. You guys just get away because of your popularity and I have to handle your doings!"

"It never bothered our real master!" A grunt came from the arrogant blonde.

"Looks like, Mr. Hiyama pampered up you guys so much that you never realize what troubles can be caused to other people because of your foolishness! InCom Vocaloids may have lost to you guys, Utaloids may have resigned in singing but at least they are self-dependent and take their jobs seriously! And here you, the official vocaloids of Krypton, only except Sakine and Megurine, what you all do is to get up late in the morning, eat your three-time meals and snacks, check your youtube statistics, do your fancy shopping and sleep. And yes, you only sing when new songs are written, because you don't need to practice regularly to keep your voice clear as you're machines! On the other side, from dawn to dusk I can't have time for a single breath because of all the lab-work to maintain and upgrade you vocaloids and utaloids, as well as doing and managing the household!"

I could have stopped myself here, but I did not because of my fiery persona, which had been suppressed for a long time because of duties and responsibilities as the master of androids. "Do you know that I did not take a single penny from the money that had been earned from your albums, because I didn't create you and I earn by working myself! Do you know that I sleep only 3 hours per day, because of all the chores and maintenance for you fucking musical machines?! If only hadn't I promised Mr. Hiyama not to change your program...!" I growled loudly before noticing Rin groaning herself. Miku and Kaito went utterly shocked before looking down in guilt or...well, I don't want to know. Then I saw Meiko was there too. I sighed before, she spoke up,

"Master Takahane, I'm really sorry on behalf of them. I feel guilty myself because I've seen you carrying out duties all alone, yet I never informed them about it. So, I'm also-..."

"No you're not, Sakine." I cut her off. "You're the only vocaloid who worked with Mr. Hiyama and for that purpose, he programmed you differently. You wanted to help me too, but it's me, who asked you to focus on singing, because that's what Mr. Hiyama truly wanted. But, as for this toppers..." I pointed the rest with my thumb, "...they got the best Artificial Intelligence technology in their brains and the best vocal synthesizer below their throats, nothing else." I finally said out the last speeches, for which I had to regret later, "...So you might be able to think like humans but cannot feel truly like them. Because it's not coded in your programs and that's why...to me, you vocaloids are nothing more than androids!"

I gasped myself within seconds I said that. Then I turned my heels to go to my bedroom.

"I wish, our master Kiyoteru were alive!" I heard Rin's voice.

"Likewise, Kagamine R." I snorted without looking back, before going to my bedroom. Suddenly, I felt pain inside me, I realized that since they were not programmed like that, so they were unable to consider other people's feelings. They were only made to entertain people by their voices and dancing. I remembered the beginning of this life of mine. Because of the sudden death of the creator and the original master of the vocaloids, Kiyoteru Hiyama, I was the one to get selected for being in charge for the official vocaloids. How did this happen? I will be coming up with that later. Rin had a song entitled, 'daughter of evil', which was about a teen cruel princess. But in reality, I was the evil here...being the new merciless master.

I don't know how long I napped on my rocking chair, until I woke up by the sound of opening the door. It was a blonde android, who was not there during the commotion, but was also annoying like his twin sister and careless like other vocaloids.

"Do you need something, Kagamine L?" My eyes were half opened, so couldn't see his expression.

"You know, Len is much easier to call."

"You didn't come here to point that out, did you?" I deadpanned.

"You didn't have to say that much, Master." I heard Len's stern voice...for the first time. "Do you know how much that hurt us all?"

I expected Len to argue with me about earlier, but didn't expect that they would be hurt that much. Yet I kept my cool.

"So, someone is butthurt about his sis being scolded. I guess you missed some parts of my lecture."

"It's you, who ordered us to stay away while you work...because you can think well being alone."

Now I went appalled because Len Kagamine, the short-heightened cheeky, insolent, carefree blonde vocaloid was back-talking while keeping his head cool, the one android who I truly despised because he was the one that used to disturb me most during my work.

"You know why I bother you for every need?" Len continued, while slowly stepping towards me, "Because I want your attention."

Huh? I raised one of my brows to think what I heard just now. I noticed that he flinched after what he just spat.

"I mean, we all need attention...from our master. Every creations like us need that." Len recovered himself. "You barely come out from your lab room if we leave you alone. That's why we seek you out whenever we need something, so that we could see our master at least once in a day."

Well, he was so true... Because my first two days with them passed peacefully and I really did not have to deal with them. But from third day, Len started bothering me for every little thing, then the others followed suit. What he said about wanting my attention, was pretty touchy. But I would have felt more concerned if it were Miku or Kaito. As for Len, he was the house prankster, so it was hard for me to believe him.

"I...will make some banana desert for you." I quickly got up from my chair, "Since I got some attention loving machines..." I passed him but could not go...as I felt my hand being grabbed.

"You know Arisa, what your real problem is...that you just treat us as machines, not as persons."

My eyes now widened by two facts, one is Len calling my first name, two, this was not the Len Kagamine that we know...so patient and cold. But I did not want myself to get nervous in front of him.

"Isn't that what you are?" I replied cockily, not knowing what was to come up next. And then I was suddenly pushed hard, and next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall with my hands beside my head, gripped by Len's hands.

"We're more than machines. Or, at least I am." There was no emotion in his voice. "I guess it's time I prove that to you. I've waited for way too long..."

"Kagamine L!" I roughly said, "Let go or I'll hibernate you!"

"And then Krypton will screw you..." I heard a blunt reply...and saw a wicked smirk. I tried to shove him off but Len did not even budge an inch.

"Oh my...didn't our little master know that machines are way stronger than humans?"

My hazel eyes looked up to Len's electric blue eyes. Though I was angry, yet I could tell there was something else in his eyes, and a hungry look he was giving me which I never saw from him before. "So you're trying to prove yourself equal as human with that attitude, huh?!" I grumbled.

"I already said I would do that. But not with attitude."

"Oh really?" I sarcastically said, "Then enlighten me how!"

Within seconds, I felt my face being held, before feeling something really soft pressing roughly on my lips...

And that's how that damn blonde android stole my first kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know through comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Master gets kissed by her android?

**~Present~**

 I just froze there standing with widened eyes, not getting what the actual fuck was happening. I felt Len's grip tightening my hands while he nibbled my lips. I did not respond at first, before the blonde became a little forceful. He started to bite softly and lick my lower lips to enter...my eyes softened and composure started to loosen. But to my rescue,

"Master, master!" Len let me go, before smirking at me...as I was dazed with half-lidded eyes. I finally stood steadily before wiping my lips and right then the teal-haired girl entered.

"Master, I-...uh, Len?"

"I heard what happened earlier." The blonde's answer seemed ready. "But Miku, Master Takahane was always there for us, when Master Kiyoteru was no more. So, we should not let her down in front of Krypton."

"I know, that's why I came to apologize her." Miku looked down.

"You don't have to, Hatsune. I'm sorry for being harsh." I said, "To be honest, since I didn't invent any of you, so I don't have right to intrude your personal lives. It's just...Krypton supports my family so I owe them. That's why I have to push you for them. So, I'm sorry but you still have to go to the recording. I'll call them to request for a group song so that you all can leave early and then join the summer festival."

Now the twin-tailed diva smiled. I saw the rest of them too. I called to Krypton and they agreed for a group song. Except for Rin, my other androids hugged me. She used to despise me from the beginning so I was not that upset. I thought, it's because she never accepted me in the place of Kiyoteru.

The androids left for the recording studio and I closed the door. When I was making my way to the lab, again I found myself being grabbed, followed by being pushed on the coach this time.

"The fuck, Kagamine?! What now?!"

"So, is that why you became our Master?!" Len growled loudly which made me scared a bit. His face was sweaty, teeth gritted, cerulean eyes gleaming in rage, golden bangs loosely hung from forehead...even though in that situation, I managed to notice how attractive he looked when angry. And it was not childish, nope...it was never childish at all. Comparing to Kaito's age and height, Len's image always was of a shota, child-like or immaturity. Same goes for Rin, but the girl always acted just like her image was represented on the songs and to fans. As for the blonde android boy, no matter how much childish his appearance and image are represented to the world, Len was never a child to the begin with. Yes, he always did mischief in the house and loved video games but that was not enough to make him a child. In fact, he was much more matured than the ice-cream loving vocaloid. Kaito was the one with a bubbly personality, always puffed his cheeks when his ice-cream got eaten by someone and had a really fluffy relationship with Miku. On the contrary, from what I heard from Luka and Meiko's gossips that Len did not want any girlfriend right now, because he wanted a woman, not a girl. Again, long ago, before becoming their master, I heard from a certain someone that...Len had crush on none but his own twin...and Rin had the mutual feelings. Not to mention, their fans constantly shipping them and Krypton making their music videos as couples. And this was the most likely scenario. But I did not care. For one, as their maintainer, this was none of my business, for two, since they are androids so they cannot exactly be defined as siblings just because of identical features. So, human immorality like incest won't work here.

"What the...? Let go of me, damn it!" I tried to push and kick but lost to the inhuman strength of a machine. "What're you being angry for suddenly?!" So, I asked instead.

"You said earlier that we were nothing more than machines to you, that's okay. Then why're you sacrificing all your happiness because of us? Who asked you to kill your sleep for our maintenance? Why're you spending your life after taking care of us when people enjoy their life at your age?! Why Arisa, why?! Why did you become our master?!" Len huffed. I could notice the angry blue eyes now started to tear up slowly.

I was about to speak the truth before I shut myself, then slowly spoke up.

"You know the difference between me and Mr. Hiyama? He created you all and took care of you like his own children. As for me, you know what happened with InCom vocaloids when I used to work with them. After that, I had no more money left and I got a family behind me. So, I had to take this paid job that Krypton offered me...to look after you all."

I felt the grip on me loosening, before hearing, "I understand your family is important to you than anything else and you're with us because of them..." Len stood up and suddenly became way too cold from the fiery form earlier, "But, being our Master is like a job to you?! Is this what you've always been thinking after you started living with us?! Oh right, your objectives are to maintain and program to run some musical machines...how could I forget?! I can see, why Rin hates you so much...she's right! You can never replace our Master Kiyoteru!"

"And I don't want myself to be that either... It's not my fault if you official vocaloids forgot that I came from Krypton's rival." I replied back quickly, equally coldly...since I did not want him to sense that I was hurt by his words, "So, I hope you finally understand. As my duty, I'll always make sure that you all survive and sing well. But other than that, it'll be wise for you not to expect anything else too much from me."

Well, it was actually the half-truth. When Kiyoteru's doctors confirmed that he could not get cured and did not have much time to live, Krypton indeed offered me to be their new Vocaloid Master because of my excellence in programming and my job experience as the assistant of their rival company InCom's vocaloid master back then, Toshiro Yamada. Toshiro went jail for some incident, and his vocaloids fell into disaster before I took them, along with the utaloids, under my care. This time, I changed their programs to replace musical skills to work abilities because money was the most important issue at that time. I spent most of my money for their maintenance because we lost InCom as our sponsor after Toshiro was gone. Later, Krypton offered a proposal for taking care of the expenses of my mother, younger brother and sister, in exchange of me being the new master of the vocaloids that once belonged to Kiyoteru Hiyama. But I was supposed to reject the proposal because of the previously rivalry issue. And money problem was getting solved because of the income of the employing vocaloids and InCom changed their mind and wanted to deal with me again. So, that was a great chance for me to crack Krypton's official vocaloids out of the market, in order for the comeback of my vocaloids and utaloids. Yet, I had accepted Krypton's deal at the end...for the sake of top vocaloids created by Kiyoteru.

Not long before Kiyoteru Hiyama's death, I was informed that Krypton was planning to sell their vocaloids in auction individually after his death, because he got a huge debt on him after their maintenance. I could see why. After all, unlike me and Toshiro, Kyoteru did not invent his androids for business purposes, he created them for his own happiness...to get over the sorrow of losing his son years ago. I also heard that Kaito was named after Kyoteru's deceased son, Kaito Hiyama.

So, when Krypton offered the deal, I was about to turn down, but when I got to know what they were gonna do with their vocaloids if I rejected, well...I did not know what came into me. Since I lost my own father, I could realize the feelings of those vocaloid machines, after knowing that their beloved father-like master would no more be with them. Besides, being sold in auction would only add insult to injury. Those vocaloids would not be even able to stay together to comfort each other. So, that feeling of conscience, made me ignore the hostility and change my mind, leading to deal with Krypton. Meanwhile, InCome took back the other vocaloids so I did not have to worry about them though it was hard for me to leave them, I am still keeping the utaloids who are now living by doing different human jobs. Of course, this fact was the other half of the truth, which either the vocaloids or the utaloids still do not know, since Krypton had my mouth shut by their offer for my family. And I stayed as the evil figure to the droids of Kyoteru Hiyama.

I did not realize that the android boy already left...as I was in deep thoughts to remember how my life ended up being filled with androids.

* * *

**$~Past~$**  

My name is Arisa Takahane. I am just your average girl with 5'2" height, fair complexion, hip-length wavy black hair and hazel eyes. I am 15 years old. I live with my mother, a younger brother and a younger sister at Gekido city. After my father passed away, our financial solvency was gone. So, my mother decided to go back to our hometown where she planned to look after our firms. I was studying at a local middle school so I stayed back. I took a part-time job as a waitress in a local restaurant to bear my expanses.

At that time, vocaloids were new concepts, yet rapidly popular. I did not have time in my struggling life to pay attention to them. I just used to hear from people's talk and watched some songs on the tv monitor of our restaurant while serving. Miku Hatsune was the only one whose name I knew. Little I knew, my life would turn upside down because of these singing androids. Yeap, that's the only idea I had on vocaloids...just some human-like robots that could sing, until...a new waitress joined our cafe.

After two months of my joining, she came. She had long dark blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and had golden eyes. Her name was Neru Akita. She was very cute but unsocial. At our break period, she was always confined into her cellphone. But what I noticed that, she always had a sad expression. Somehow, we two loners got along with each other even though we did not speak much. Besides, our residence was at same way so we used to go home together. I also used to observe a certain thing about her, which I never brought up before an incident.

One day, our manager informed that the entire restaurant had been booked for the night for a grand dinner...more precisely, the dinner was for vocaloids for their success. By the game of fate, me, Neru and a butler were selected for serving the dinning. For me, it did not seem to be any problem. I was rather glad because of the special payment I was supposed to get paid, plus the tips would be huge. So, the extra money was my major concern rather than seeing the vocaloids. Everything was going alright, before I heard Neru talking to the manager,

"Sorry sir, but I'm not feeling well. I don't think I'll be able to serve today."

"But since you two have been selected for today, other waitresses are on leave. What can be done?"

Without thinking, I walked towards them. "That won't be a problem...I can handle it all myself."

"Are you sure, Takahane?"

"Yes, I could use the double payment."

"Okay, then you'll get Akita's payment, too. But you've to work harder for this."

"Don't worry, I think I can take it."

After the manager left, Neru thanked me. When she was about to leave, I grabbed her hand, before saying out,

"I'll stop by your place after the duty. Please keep awake."

Neru looked surprised since I never visited her home despite of knowing the address. Actually, neither of us were aware that the bond of friendship had already formed between us.

"Yeah sure." She managed to smile before leaving.

* * *

Finally it was evening. Me and a butler were waiting to receive the guests. Within 8 pm the guests arrived. They all arrived together since it was a group of vocaloids with their owner, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Well, I just could not believe my eyes. If I did not know about Miku Hatsune, I would never identify her as vocaloid. Her skin, eyes, hair, everything seemed to be like real human. It was not clear on the television, but I was awestruck to see her in front. Not only her, when I saw the rest people, there was no way to tell that they were not human. I could identify Kiyoteru Hiyama, the only human, because among the people, he seemed to be the eldest, only his attire were like a corporate guy and he was the only one without headphones.

For a minute, I went to the kitchen for the last check on the foods. While checking them out, I wondered, how a machine could swallow foods. But anyway, I shrugged it off and came back to the diner to see all of them taking seat. Then I could have a good look on each of them...the vocaloids.

Apart from Miku Hatsune and Kiyoteru Hiyama, there were a tall blue haired blue eyed handsome guy, who seemed to be of 19-20, a very beautiful young girl of similar age with long pink hair and blue eyes, another pretty older girl with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. And finally, there were a pair of blondes, a girl and a boy, almost same age as me. The girl had short hair with left-parted side bangs attached with a big white bow. The boy was short in height and had his honey blonde longish hair tied in a short ponytail and messy bangs that nicely fell over his forehead. I noticed this boy started to stare me ever since I went in front of them. I didn't mind since they were just machines, maybe it's the first time they were seeing ordinary people that's why, he might be curious, even though the other blue-haired boy was totally focused on Miku.

I began to take orders. First I went to the table where Miku Hatsune and that blue-haired guy sat.

"Excuse me, mam. What would you like to order?"

Miku turned her attention towards me and smiled, "Please drop the 'mam'. Call me Miku. And I would like to order leek soup."

I just smiled and took her order, before turning to the blue-haired guy. He ordered a mint chocolate ice cream. Then I was shocked with something. From their conversation, I realized that they were a couple.

 _How come androids have such kind of feelings?_  I wondered briefly.

Then I went to the next table, where the only human guest was, along with two pretty android girls. He smiled when I approached him.

"You seem to be a middle school student. What made you work here?"

"It's for livelihood, sir." I shortly answered. "So, what would you like to order?"

"I would like to have a set meal for dinner from your menu."

"Alright. And what would you like to have, mam?" I turned to the two women.

"I would like to have a tuna steak." Said the pink-haired beauty.

"Just a beer." Came from the brunette beauty.

Finally I approached the two blondes. When I went there, they were arguing with each other. To me, their arguing seemed like sibling fights. I waited for them to notice me. It didn't take long. The boy was the first one to stop the quarrel before gazing me. Then the girl also turned to me. I saw two pair of aqua blue eyes. Well, there were total four vocaloids with blue eyes, but I found this pair most bewitching, specially the shota boy's one because of his intent look on me...and I must say, his face carried a great combination of cuteness and seduction. I forcefully brought the fact in my mind that none of these are humans, yet it was being difficult for me to control my blush.

"Sir, mam, what would you like to have?" I asked smiling.

"Do have anything made from orange and banana?" The girl asked.

"Yes, we have sundae, sorbet, waffle and trifle."

"Okay, two trifles then. One orange and one banana,"

"But I want sundae." interrupted the male blonde.

"Fine!" groaned the girl. "Banana sundae then."

"Alright, one orange trifle and one banana sundae." I turned my heels.

"Hey," I looked back to see the boy calling me. "What's your name?"

"Um, Takahane." I shortly replied.

"That's not supposed to be your first name."

_Why is he being interested in me?_

"Ugh, Len! Why're you flirting with this waitress, you pervert?!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Chill Rin! I just wanna know her name..."

"She already told you, didn't she?!"

"But..." Blah blah blah... Now I sighed, thinking that they might got some error in the coding of their mechanical brains. I turned back to my business ignoring them.

As expected, the tips was huge...along with the extra payment, the amount was almost double of my salary! I was extremely happy...though I was planning to half it. I also wondered how luxurious their lifestyle would be...since they spent this much just for a dinner. Before the vocaloids and their master left, we offered each of them a flower bouquet. I was handing over the bouquets. That blonde shorty boy was the last one to receive bouquet, and when he came in front of me, I tried to act pro by putting a wide fake smile.

"Thank you for coming, sir. Please, visit again."

In reply, he let out a narrow smile, "It's Len. Thank you for your hospitality...Arisa."

My smile dropped and my eyes narrowed to my coworker butler, who probably told him my nickname. I turned back to the blonde again, when he spoke,

"...And of course, we'll meet again."


End file.
